


Good Girl

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futa, Futa Emerald, Futa Pyrrha, Futa Ruby, Futa Weiss, Masturbation, Reverse Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Insertion, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ass eating, blowjob, futa Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby truly loves compliments from girlsJust a bunch of one-off stories of girls complimenting Ruby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Futa Weiss and Ruby

“Please look at me my love, your eyes are to heavenly to stay hidden.”

If Ruby had read that line she would have thought it to be cheesy and over the top, but hearing the love and the owner of the cock she was currently fellating utter those honeyed words to her helped to push the girl over her 5th orgasm. Well that and the two fingers she was furiously pumping in and out of her dripping snatch, but that didn’t mean her girlfriend’s words of love didn’t have a magic effect on the scythe-wielder.

“Oh fuck yes…” Weiss moaned out as her bobbing girlfriend obeyed her wish and opened her eyes for the Schnee to gaze into. “How did someone as cold as me earn such a perfect girlfriend?” While she would have loved to dispute that claim, the tingling sensation running through her body and the cock she was almost trying to devour at this point quickly squashed that fight instinct. 

Whether it was complimenting her on a job well done, or lusting after her new grown figure Weiss knew how to get Ruby’s pulse racing. Ruby wasn’t sure why hearing her girlfriend tell her how wonderful her mouth was and how Weiss wanted to impregnate her due to her belief that Ruby would make a fantastic mother made the girl’s pussy drip with arousal, but here she was, moaning around her girlfriend’s radiating cock as her fingers coupled with her girlfriends words of praise gave her a 6th orgasm.

“You came again didn’t you. You always made th-NGH!! The cutest sounds when you cum.” Weiss said, running a hand through her girlfriend’s black locks while she used the other hand to massage her own breast. While she enjoyed the taste of the underside of her girlfriend’s cock, Ruby let out a loud gasp as she drew her head back and off the ex-heiresses cock with a loud pop. She then proceeded to start jerking off the ex-heiresses while she circled the head of Weiss’s penis with her tongue, still making sure to give her girlfriend the eye contact she so desperately loved. “Fuck…your tongue feels so heavenly, please don’t stop…Oh fuck yes your so divine!!!” 

Thanks to her mouth being free of any meat blocking it, Ruby’s moan was fully unleashed as her girlfriend’s praise of her tongue made the silver-eyed praise seeker quake due to her 7th…or had it been her 8th…Fuck it Ruby didn’t care. The only thing on her mind was how amazing her girlfriend’s words made her feel.

“Oh fuck!! Ruby I’m about to cum, please ride me!!” Weiss begged, “Your so wonderful I want you to bear my children, PLEASE LET ME CUM IN YOU!!!” While Ruby had been craving a hot load down her throat, Ruby always loved having her insides graced with her girlfriend’s semen. Ruby quickly scrambled up on the bed and slammed her pussy onto her girlfriend’s warm cock. The sudden insertion drove both girl’s to a explosive finish as Weiss threw her head back and let out a piercing scream as her semen quickly flooded out of her and filled her praise-hungry girlfriend. Ruby already on her undetermined amount of orgasm lacked the energy to scream much like her loving Nice-Weiss. Instead she simply let her eyes glaze over as she let out a weak moan from the heavy flow of semen entering her. Weiss may not have been able to compliment her, but the loving ropes of cum helped to fill that void of sweet sweet honeyed words. 

A few minutes of twitching for the ex-heiresses and a series of near silent quakes save for the moans for Ruby later and the white haired girl finally manged to come down from her orgasmic high. She took several deep breath’s before she finally opened her eyes and revealed in the sight of her girlfriend straddling her cock and still receiving her loving seed. Fighting the exhaustion that threatened to take the use of her arms, Weiss pushed herself up right so she could wrap her arms around her half-lucid girlfriend and insert her tongue into the girl’s ajar mouth so she could make out with her. The Schnee found it difficult thanks to the girl’s non responsive status, but that didn’t stop her from coiling her tongue around the girl’s limp tongue. 

Once she had finally shot her last rope into her girlfriend’s stomach, Weiss let out a satisfied sigh as she allowed the exhaustion to finally win and fall back onto the bed, but not without her loving cum filled girlfriend still held tightly in her arms. 

“Ruby…are you still here my magnificence rose?” Despite receiving another treasured compliment from her girlfriend, Ruby still maintained her glazed eyed stare and shivers. “Oh dear, I overdid it again didn’t I?” Ruby’s non-ineligibly mumbles was all the answer she needed. While Weiss was a little worried that she may have fucked her girlfriend into a mini coma, she decided to worry about the state of her love’s mind tomorrow once she’s managed to grab a good night’s sleep. The ex-heiresses gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek and nuzzled her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck as she prepared to stumble off into a deep slumber. “Good night my precious love.” Weiss whispered to the semi-conscious girl. She may have not been able to form coherent words, or really move any of her limbs an inch, but that didn’t stop Ruby from enjoying the tingling sensation that ran through her body at the sound of her girlfriend’s loving words.


	2. Emerald's time to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Emerald learn about Ruby's turn on, who cares it's Futa Emerald enjoying a horned up Ruby.

“Fuck your pussy feels amazing!! Gods if I knew your cunt felt this perfect I would have mounted and fucked you stupid the moment we met instead of helping you up.”

If her mind had been in it’s right place, Ruby would have ripped the hand that had been jilling her clit away from her sensitive button and covered her mouth so she could conceal the loud moan that barreled out of her mouth as her third orgasm rippled through her body. She was just glad that she managed to find this secluded spot on the VYTAL festival fairgrounds instead of throwing her worked up body at the friendly thief in disguise walking with her.

Ruby had no idea if Emerald had any idea what compliments from girls did to her, but after a slew of praise directed to her in regards to her team’s performance during the first round of team fights, Ruby had to take the thief to a secluded spot so she could fuck her. That was how the two ended up behind an isolated stall with Ruby placing one hand on the stall in front of her to steady herself while Emerald lifted one of the scythe-wielder’s legs up from the ground so that she had easier access to the girl’s exposed vagina and could freely fuck her stupid. If Ruby had been in a more sensible state of mind she would have been shocked to find her transferred friend’s hidden third member shocking, but thanks to her praise induced lust fit she couldn’t care less. 

“Oh Emmmmm…more…please praise me more…” Ruby whimpered, struggling to make coherent words as her orgasm still continued to ripple through her body while the undercover criminal continued to fuck her. The pick pocket smirked as she leaned in closer to her pinned prey’s ear and wrapped one of her hands around Ruby’s covered breast so she could grope the girl’s breast. 

“Every time that camera focused on you during your match was a difficult time for me…” Emerald whispered into the moaning girl’s ear, “The only thing I could think about as it zoomed in on your face was all the sexy faces you would make as I bound you to a bed and fucked you raw.” After she had finished her sentence, Emerald closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt her fuck-toy’s pussy clench around her pre-cum leaking cock. Emerald deduced thanks to Ruby’s reaction that the girl was currently going through another orgasm even though she had yet to come down from her previous one. 

“Fuck yes…gods I can’t stand this any longer!!” Despite the paradise that was her recon target turned lover pussy begging her to stay, Emerald released Ruby’s leg and pulled out of the quivering girl. The horny scythe-wielder slumped down onto the ground and let out a whine as she lost the warm fullness that was her lover’s cock fucking her senseless. The disappoint girl turned her face towards Emerald and gave the red-eyed girl the best puppy eyes beg she could muster. “Oh gods don’t do that…” Emerald begged, “Your sad face just makes me want to fuck your throat until your voice goes hoarse.” While the action sounded brutal and unforgiving, Ruby couldn’t help but close her eyes and let out another shudder as the compliment worked it’s magic on her body. “Besides we aren’t done yet, I just wanted to immortalize you.” 

Before Ruby had a chance to ponder what Emerald meant, the thief in disguise quickly ripped open the kneeling girl’s Beacon issued blouse and tossed the girl onto her back on the grassy fairground fields. Emerald then proceeded to undo the buttons for her own Haven issued top as she got down on the ground with the whimpering girl. 

“Now the real fun begins.” Emerald said as she spread Ruby’s legs apart and got right back to her previous level of thrusting intensity she was using before. Ruby threw her head back and let out a low moan as she moved her knees towards her chest while keeping her legs apart. Eager for more pleasure Ruby moved her now free towards her breast and started to roughly grope them as Emerald’s cock went back to grazing up against her inner walls and hit her pleasure spots. “Keep your eyes open, it makes the video so much hotter if I can see how badly you want my cock in your eyes.” Obeying her new lover’s instructions, Ruby found that the undercover pick pocket had pulled out her scroll and begun recording her while Emerald continued to thrust her cock in and out of the girl’s still quaking vagina. “Thank you…now tell me who looks drop dead gorgeous with my cock pounding her stupid?” Emerald asked as she started to grope one of her own breast while she continued to record the girl.

“M..I…I am…” Ruby gasped out, struggling to get a word out thanks to the frantic moans and gasping she was doing. 

“That’s right. You lo-NGH!! Gods you look so perfect right now. This video is going to keep me happy for a long time.” Emerald promised, rolling one of her nipples in-between her index and middle finger as she continued to roughly fuck the laid back girl. Ruby wasn’t sure when it had happened, but she had managed to finally reach the point where she was undergoing orgasm after orgasm thanks to the consistent praise and rough fucking she was receiving form her lover. Ruby’s eyes glazed over and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she started to slip away and allow herself to become engulfed in the haze of pleasure that had been plaguing her mind. She wasn’t even able to make out what Emerald was saying anymore, then only thing she knew was that every time her new lover’s voice graced her ears she was hit with another pleasing sensation that rocketed it’s way through her body. 

“...u..by..Ru…RU…RUBY!!!!” The voice that had called out her name managed to snap the previously unconscious girl out of her spell and caused her to sit upright in a startle. The sweaty and exhausted girl quickly looked around the room and started to panic as she didn’t recognize the room she was in nor the bed she was currently lying naked in. “Sorry if I startled you, I was afraid that you would miss out on your sister’s match.” Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she directed her attention to the familiar voice that had been apparently calling out to her while she was knocked out. 

“How long was I out?” Ruby asked as she tossed the sheets aside and placed her feet on the ground. Emerald gave the sore girl a friendly smile as she walked over to her with her scroll in hand.

“Long enough to miss the reminder of the other teams fight, but thankfully your own team hasn’t gone on yet.” Emerald said as she plopped down next to the naked girl. “I would recommenced taking a quick shower then hurrying over to the Colosseum, your team still thinks were roaming the fairgrounds together so you don’t need to worry about coming up with a suitable excuse as to why you’ve been missing for the remainder of the fights.” Happy with the news that her absence didn’t make her team suspicious, Ruby gave the friendly undercover criminal a hug as she hopped up from the bed and made her way to her friend’s showers. While the scythe-wielder was busy washing off the sweat and scent of the thief in disguise, Emerald rolled onto her back and flipped open her scroll so she could go back to enjoying the picture on her scroll.

The pick pocket smiled as she drank in the immortalized image of her new lover sprawled on her back with a satisfied smile on her face and the undercover criminal’s cum leaking out of the unconscious girl’s pussy and painted all over the girl’s chest as well. She would love to share this image of perfection with the scythe-wielder, but considering that the girl needed to hurry off and join her team before her sister’s next match Emerald decided to stave off her prized image until the two had another block of free time to spend together. For now though the pick pocket was satisfied with hiking her skirt up and stroking her hardening penis while her silver-eyed lover continued to wash off the evidence of their fierce and passionate love making.


	3. Neo shows her love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because she's a mute, doesn't mean Neo can't make she can't praise her

”Ahh…oh go back to that spot please.”

Happy to oblige her girlfriend, Neo let out a happy chuckle into the girl’s ear as her finger went back to the spot on Ruby’s exposed pussy that made the naked scythe-wielder moan. While she was busy trailing kisses along the back of her girlfriend’s neck, Neo couldn’t help but laugh internally at her reformed petty thief’s warning.

“I don’t see how you’ll be able to compliment her if you can’t even speak.” Emerald’s words may have been originally put a damper on the mute reformed criminal’s heart, but Neo was determined to satisfy her girlfriend’s hunger for words of praise and love. Through hard work and several experimentation, Neo had found that Ruby had a similar reaction to attention being given to certain spots on her body as she did when a cute girl told her how much of a great leader she was. Company that with a blindfold around the girl’s eyes striping her of her sense of sight and heightening her other senses, Neo found that she could make her girlfriend cum in just a few simple strokes along the right spot. 

“Oh gracious Neo!!! Like that, DON’T STOP!!!” Ruby cried out as she had reached her third orgasm. It was honestly a little humorous to Neo, while she had her girlfriend’s labia lips spread apart and had one finger exploring the exposed pussy the mute girl had yet to actually insert her finger into the girl’s vagina. All she needed to make the silver-eyed girl quake was to translate the love and appreciation she had for the forgiving girl into her hands and spread that love throughout the blinded girl’s body. 

While Neo continued to lightly graze Ruby’s outer walls, the mute girl’s other hand was busy roaming her girlfriend’s figure as Neo continued to spoon the brunette on their bed. While she couldn’t whisper sweet words of praise as she touched her, Neo was glad to breath into Ruby’s ear in-between the small kisses she was giving her precious little silver spoon. Suddenly Neo’s breath hitched as she felt a hand slip into her own pants and drag itself along the surface of her own ignored pussy. It seemed that while Ruby was enjoying the silent praise she was receiving from Neo, Ruby didn’t feel like leaving the mute unsatisfied while she continued to please her. While Neo preferred to focus all her attention on making sure Ruby knew she was loved, she didn’t fight off the invasive hand as it continued to drag it’s palm across her crotch, earning a shuddering breath directly into Ruby’s ear.

“Neoooooo~~” Ruby moaned out, suddenly clamping her legs down on the mute girl’s hand as she felt another orgasm rocket it’s way through her body and send her further into bliss. Despite her ecstatic shakes, the hand that was currently focusing on the mute girl’s clit didn’t retreat or lose it’s rhythm, Neo wasn’t sure how Ruby managed to keep her tempo even amiss her continuous orgasm but it was a nice skill that the reformed criminal was glad her scythe-wielding girlfriend had mastered.

While the idea of leaving her girlfriend’s side even for a minute, Neo reluctantly withdrew her hands from her girlfriend’s body and got off the bed and as a result away from the wondrous hand that had been pleasing her. Ruby let out a desperate whine due to the withdraw of her cuddle lover that almost broke poor Neo’s heart. Despite her multiple orgasms Ruby was far from done and didn’t want to lose her girlfriend loving embrace.

It took every ounce of willpower to keep from hopping back into the bed and picking up where she had left off, but Neo managed to hold herself back long enough to get out of the pajamas she had long termed borrowed form her praise-hungry girlfriend. Now matching her currently whining girlfriend’s state of dress, Neo crawled back onto the bed and position herself so that she was hovering directly over Ruby and was at eye level with the blinded girl. 

Eager to continue, Neo brought a finger up to Ruby’s mouth and lightly pressed down on the girl’s bottom lip so she could urge the lip down. Now open, Neo lowered her head down so she could begin to make out with her silver-eyed lover, Neo’s tongue entering Ruby’s mouth and taking it’s time exploring every nook and cranny inside the girl’s mouth. Ruby shuddered and moaned as Neo’s wet muscle made it’s self home and saw fit to claim her mouth for itself. The reformed criminal then slowly dragged her hand down the girl’s midsection, sending more pleasant signals through the girl’s body as her hand slid down the girl’s belly and back towards Ruby’s women-hood.

She didn’t bother with her previous strategy of grazing the girl’s exposed pussy, this time Neo went right for the insertion and hooked two fingers into the girl’s vagina. Ruby cried out into Neo’s mouth as she came due to the sudden insertion. Once again while she was undergoing her own orgasm, Ruby still manged to summon up her own willpower and direct two fingers of her own directly into her girlfriend’s own vagina and hook the fingers so they grazed past the mute’s own g-spot. Neo may not have been able to talk, but that didn’t mean the girl couldn’t let out her own lewd moan as Ruby penetrated her and aimed for the mute’s pleasure spot. 

Due to the couple’s intertwined tongue’s (and the fact Neo was incapable of verbal communication) the two girl’s continued to pleasure each other in blissful silence, letting only their own respective lewd moans and the sounds of the bed creaking under the strain of the two lovers fill the room. The sounds of the girl’s love making helping to sate Ruby’s praise-hunger as the pleasured moans coming form her life partner helping to let Ruby know that she was doing a fantastic job and that Neo was desperate for more.

Feeling herself get close to her limit, Neo finally pulled her head back and cut the passionate make-out session the two girl’s had been enjoying. The mute quickly raised her still free hand up to the blind fold and removed it so she could finally look into the gorgeous pools of silver that belonged to her loving girlfriend. Ruby had to blink a few times to readjust to the light of the room, but once she found her own girlfriend’s duel colored eyes she gave the ice-cream girl a warm smile as she prepared to reach her own final spasm. In a perfect sync, the two girl’s reached their peak together and cried out together, or at least Ruby cried out while Neo simply let her legs give out and go careening towards her girlfriend’s quaking body. 

Thankfully for both girls Neo managed to avoid crashing her face into Ruby’s thus preventing a broken nose for either girl. Exhausted, sweaty, and still curling their finger’s inside their lover’s cunt, Ruby and Neo took several deep breath’s as the two refused to leave each pry themselves apart while they enjoyed each others afterglow. Managing to regain some semblance of composure, Neo raised her head up from the bed and give her spent girlfriend a small peck on the bridge of her nose right before wrapping her free arm around Ruby’s back and dozing off in the scythe-wielder’s chest. She may not have been completely conscious, but Ruby felt a nice feeling go coursing through her body as the love form her girlfriend transferred form the sweaty and limp body that was pressed up against hers.


	4. Pyrrha's love call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a world renowned huntress certainly cut into her private time with her girlfriend, but Pyrrha and Ruby still find a way to make it work

“By the gods Ruby…spread your lips apart please.”

Happy to oblige her girlfriend, Ruby let out a small gasp as she moved her fingers away from her clit and moved her index and middle finger down so she could spread open her labia lips and give her girlfriend a better view of her pussy. Happy to get a better view of the women exposed vagina, Pyrrha let out a breathy sigh as she doubled over in her chair and continued to stroke her erect dick with the flesh-light her girlfriend gifted her.

“Gods Ruby…oh I wish I didn’t have to settle for this toy. Your pussy looks so inviting and heavenly right now, gods I wish we were together so I could better enjoy your sexy body.” Happy to have her currently Mistral residing girlfriend covet her, Ruby let out a content sigh as her body resumed it’s previous quivering thanks to the champion’s words of praise. While she truly loved her caring girlfriend’s words of praise and lust for her body, Ruby couldn’t help but share in her girlfriend’s sentiment. Her own fingers driving into her tight cunt coupled with Pyrrha’s words did help the scythe-wielder to reach an orgasm sure, but she still couldn’t help but crave her lover’s thick cock filling her pussy. 

“Oh Ruby yes…gods I’m so close again, oh please come with me my love!!” Pyrrha cried out as she threw her head back and picked up her stroking tempo. Wanting to satisfy her girlfriend’s request, Ruby decided to doubled down on her own efforts of self pleasure and inserted three fingers into her cunt and curled them along her inner walls, making sure to drag the digits along the spots that made her moan the loudest. With a loud gasp followed by a series of noticeable shudders Ruby sent herself over the edge along with her long distance girlfriend. The champion herself let out a heavy groan as she slammed the toy so far down her shaft that the tip of her dick was protruding from the exposed hole, causing the champion to coat her own exposed and very ripped stomach with her own cum. 

Once this wave managed to pass over the shorter woman, Ruby let out a breath as she lifted her head upright so she was staring at the tablet in front of her. Ruby was greeted with a sultry smile from the champion as rolled one of the droplets of cum that had landed on her in-between her fingers. 

“As fantastic as that was Ruby, I would much rather covering your gorgeous stomach with my cum.” Pyrrha said as she started to slowly stroke her still hard dick with the fleshy toy. Pyrrha closed her eyes and let out a satisfied hum as she started to fondle her breast with the free hand that had been rolling the droplet of cum. “Just the thought of covering every inch of your fantastic body…oh Ruby…” Pyrrha moaned out. 

While the scythe-wielder had been shivering due to the champion’s lustful words, an idea suddenly popped into Ruby’s head. Without out a word Ruby retracted the leg she had propped up on the desk in front of her and boosted out of the chair she was in and towards a bag that had been resting inconspicuous on her bed. Managing to catch the sounds of her girlfriend leaving her chair, Pyrrha opened her eyes and tilted her head in confusion as to why Ruby had her back to her and was rummaging around in a bag on her bed. 

“Ruby, as much as I enjoy the sight of your supple butt do you mind cluing me in on what your doing right now?” Pyrrha asked. Enjoying the comment on her well developed ass, Ruby let out a happy whimper as she enjoyed the pleasing sensation running through her body. Once the pleasant feeling passed however, Ruby quickly turned back around, making sure to hide what she had pulled out of her bag behind her back as she walked back to the desk she had propped her scroll on. She then sat back down in her chair and returned her leg to it’s original position on the desk in front of her, giving the champion a very clear view of her pussy. “Do you mind sharing what you have behind your back?” Pyrrha asked. 

Making sure to give the champion a sultry smile of her own, Ruby revealed the bottle of white liquid she had in her right hand and the red ribbed dildo in her left. Unsure of where her girlfriend was going with this but excited to find out, Pyrrha stayed quiet and waited for the reveal of her girlfriend’s plan with the items she had fetched. 

“You wanted to cover my stomach right?” Ruby questioned as she popped open the lid and dripped a few strands of the fake cum all over her exposed stomach. “That’s what you wanted right?” Ruby asked as she took the dildo and started to drag it along her stomach, smearing the cum all over her and creating an even bigger mess. Pyrrha didn’t respond at first, the champion was at a loss for words as she continued to drink in the sight of her girlfriend’s naked figured decorated with the creamy liquid. Once she got over the shock though, the champion resumed her earlier stroking, this time not letting her eyes leave her scroll screen so she didn’t miss a minute of her girlfriend performance.

“Oh yes Ruby…” Pyrrha moaned out, “by the gods Ruby you look so heavenly right now, I can only imagine how wonderful your beautiful breast would look covered in my semen after I’ve had them grace my cock.” Picking up on her girlfriend’s request, Ruby’s smile grew wider as she took the bottle and squirted the cloudy liquid over both supple soft mounds. They may not have eclipsed her sister’s impressive bust, but they were still enough to get the champion’s blood pumping just at the sight of them. “Oh fuck Ruby, oh please fuck yourself with that toy. I may not be able to fuck you but I still want to see your cunt filled.” Happy to oblige her, Ruby let out a moan as she started to fill her pussy with the toy, enjoying every bump on the silicon toy rubbing up on her inner walls as it continued to inch further and further into her.

“Pyrrhhhaaa…” Ruby moaned out. Happy to see the woman filled even if she wasn’t the one filling her, Pyrrha let out a moan of her own as she continued to stroke her length with the toy, squeezing the toy so that the she could replicate the feeling of her girlfriend’s pussy clamping down on her as she fucked her. Once Ruby synced up with the red-head’s rhythm, both girl’s stayed quiet save for their moans and gasp as they watched the other woman fuck themselves. Ruby enjoying the hungry gaze of her girlfriend, the gaze that clued her in on the intensity of her desire to fuck the brunette. Pyrrha revealed in the sight of the toy pleasing her girlfriend, making sure to drink in the lewd sight of her girlfriend covered in the fake cum. 

As the scythe-wielder could tell that her girlfriend was getting ready to reach her limit again, she quickly ripped the dildo out of her cunt and quickly angled the bottle of cum directly over her cunt. She then squirted a large amount of fake cum all over her pussy before she tossed the bottle aside and plunged the toy back into her; managing to simulate her girlfriend explosive orgasm in her own pussy as she shoved the warm liquid into her vagina. Pyrrha let out a satisfied sigh as her cum stared to fly into the air again and all over her lap and the floor. After she had plunged the toy so suddenly back into her already sensitive pussy, Ruby was hit with a intense pleasure wave as her own orgasm rocked through her body.

Once the two were finished with their respective orgasms, Ruby slowly dragged the ribbed toy out of her leaking vagina, letting out a dreamy sigh as the bumps grazed past her sensitive walls. Now free of the toy, Ruby reached for the scroll tablet and placed a light kiss on the screen.

“That was amazing Pyrrha, but I still wish you were here with me.” Ruby stated. Happy to hear how her girlfriend missed her, Pyrrha let out a chuckle of her own as she removed the toy from her now flaccid cock and set it aside.

“I share the sentiment Ruby, but only 3 more days and I’ll be free of this stupid commercial and able to give you the proper love you deserve.” Pyrrha said. Ruby giggled at the promise from her girlfriend as she walked over to her bed and threw her sweaty body onto it. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ruby responded, covering her mouth as she yawned after she completed her sentence. “I would love to talk with you some more, but I feel kinda spent after that.” Pyrrha let out a yawn of her own as she stood up from her chair and reached for her scroll as well.

“I’m glad to see I’m not the only one…” Pyrrha responded, “I’ll talk to you later Ruby, I love you!” Ruby blew a kiss to the screen again right before waving goodbye to her loving girlfriend. 

“Bye Pyrrha, talk to you soon!” Ruby said right before hanging up on the champion. She then rolled over on her side as she placed the scroll on her night stand and settled into her bed as she let her exhaustion take over her and she ended up drifting off peacefully to sleep. Excited for when she could speak with her champion girlfriend again.


	5. Yang streches it out with Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she may not have been getting a conventional workout, at least Yang was going to make sure Ruby worked up a sweat
> 
> Futa Yang, Ruby and Yang aren't related in this

“Your doing a fantastic job Ruby, now just go for 5 more miles then I’ll help you, ‘stretch’, it out.”

Ruby looked over her shoulder with intent to jeer her trainer’s less than obvious double entendre, but lost her train of though as soon as the younger woman laid eyes on the blonde’s impressive rack that was fighting to get free of the yellow tank top that barley held the large mounds at bay. Blushing intensely from her personal trainer’s wondrous rack, Ruby snapped her face back forward and continued to jog on the treadmill in silence. The chuckle that came from the tall woman behind her caused her blush to grow a deeper shade of red.

“But don’t worry about trying to sprint these last five miles Rubes, in fact I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to take your time.” Yang said, “ I know I can watch that perfect ass bounce all day long.” Ruby’s only response to the blondes comment about her ass was to whimper while her trainer’s honeyed words worked their magic on her and heightened her arousal. It had been an agonizing 20 minutes of Ruby’s body reacting to the blonde’s lustful comments about her body and all the lewd acts Yang wanted to put her through. If she had been any other trainer Ruby would have ordered her out her door, but considering Yang had been a long time friend, and that the two were basically friends with benefits at this point, Yang got a free pass to butter up the woman all she wanted.

Ruby was so busy reacting to her buff friend’s words of praise that she didn’t notice the steps Yang took to close the distance between the two women. Then making sure to step on the side railings of the treadmill, Yang got up behind the distracted woman and slipped a hand down Ruby’s red and black gym shorts and started to fondle her supple ass cheeks. If she hadn’t been indoctrinated to being felt up at random times by her long time friend and personal trainer Ruby may have jumped and earned a nasty spill as the treadmill shot her towards the ground. Thankfully Ruby managed to maintain some manner of control and continued to run even through her startled yelp.

“On second though, fuck it.” Yang bluntly stated as she reached around the surprised brunette and pressed the off button for the device. “You can continue jogging once I’ve had my fill of this delicious Rubooty.” Despite her positive reaction to the complaint, Ruby couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the name her trainer had given her ass. The slight disgust in the name though was short lived as Yang roughly pulled down her gym shorts, revealing her sweaty ass to the eager blonde. Getting down on her knees behind the woman, Yang gave her lips a lick as she spread apart her ass cheeks and started to lick the rim of Ruby’s asshole, earning a lustful moan from the younger woman.

“Yaaaaaang…” Ruby whined as the blonde continued to taste girl. Since she had forgotten to bring any lube with her, Yang opted to prep the girl’s asshole the old fashion (and more fun) way. She made sure to get the rim of Ruby’s asshole nice and wet before finally inserting her tongue into the tight hole. Ruby let out another groan as Yang started to eagerly eat out her asshole, making sure to flick her tongue across the spots in her anus that Yang knew made Ruby’s normal knees weak. Afraid she was going to end up falling flat on her face, Ruby reached out and grabbed onto the handle bars for the treadmill so that if she fell she would be able to catch herself.

Ruby would have pointed out that she had yet to run her appointed 5 miles, but considering the torrent of praise she received from the blonde earlier Ruby was desperate for some intimate touching and she wasn’t about to complain if Yang was in the mood to fuck her rough. 

Suddenly Ruby interjected a loud gasp as she felt three fingers insert themselves into her pussy without warning from the blonde kneeling behind her.

“Oh fuck!!! Yang yes!!!” Ruby cried out as her trainer continued to please her. Ruby started to pant an moan as Yang kept up her work, eagerly covering every inch of the woman’s walls with her tongue and making sure to drag her fingertips across the woman’s g-spot. With the buff trainer’s rough performance and the pleasure from the praise Yang had been showering her with, it only took a few seconds until Ruby threw her head back and let out an orgasmic cry. While she could tell Ruby was undergoing an orgasm right now, Yang didn’t bother slowing down or taking it easy on the woman. She kept up her previous intensity and continued to please her while Ruby continued to ride out her orgasm. 

“Mhm…now that was a tasty treat.” Yang said as she retracted her tongue from Ruby’s asshole and pulled her fingers out of the girl’s snatch, enjoying the whimper that came from the shorter woman as she retracted got up from her knees, “But now it’s time for some stretching, the Yang way.” Yang the hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her own gym shorts and pulled them down, finally allowing her erect cock to hang free from it’s clothy prison. “Now, be a good girl and spread those delicious cheeks apart for me.” Ruby let out a dreamy sigh as Yang’s complaint washed over her while she fulfilled Yang’s instructions. She then bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for the impending insertion from her horny trainer.

“YANG!!” Ruby’s eyelids flew open as she felt her asshole get suddenly filled with the blonde’s impressive member. Yang let out a content sigh as she let her cock rest in it’s temporary home for a few seconds, enjoying the tight sensation of her trainee and friend’s asshole.

“Gods why can’t all my trainees be like you?” Yang griped as she rolled her hips back before driving them forward again, freeing up some room in Ruby’s asshole until she filled it to the brim again. “An adorable girl with a righteous ass and always eager for a good fuck.” Struggling to get used to the intense cock that was ramming her asshole, and revealing in each honeyed word that came from Yang’s gorgeous lips, Ruby couldn’t respond to the women as she was too lost in her own world of pleasure. She released her ass cheeks and reached one hand out to grab onto the handle bars again, but this time she reached down with her other hand and started to run her finger tips along the surface of her clit, her moans quickly changing into frantic breaths as Yang continued to fuck her while she played with herself. 

Ruby let out a surprised squeak as she suddenly felt a hand reach from behind her and slid into her shirt and grab a handful of the woman’s modes sized breast. 

“And we can’t forget these wondrous Ruboobies now can we?” Yang asked as she continued to fondle her fuck buddy. “They may not be as impressive as mine…” Yang extended her free hand forward so she could lightly cup her shorter friend’s neck and bring Ruby in close to her, letting the brunette press her head into her own heavenly breast. She then tilted Ruby’s chin upward so that she could stare into her trainees silver eyes. “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t lovely and fun to play with.”

“Yaaaaang…” Ruby dreamily sighed out as she drank in the complaint and happily stared into the taller blonde’s lilac eyes. Happy to see Ruby lost in her own pleasure, Yang placed a small kiss on the woman’s forehead while she continued to fuck her, not letting up on her rolling intensity and still roughly fondling her breast. 

Judging from the woman’s near manic breaths, Yang figured that Ruby was reaching her limit again. Happy to give the woman her much desired orgasm, Yang planted another kiss on Ruby’s forehead and let out a moan as she buried her entire cock into Ruby’s asshole and finally released her held back load into the confined woman. 

“YAAAAAAAAAANG!!!” Ruby cried out as her whole body started to violently quake again. Ruby’s body locked up as she accepted every rope of cum that Yang shot into her now properly stretched asshole. Ruby pulled her hand away form her clit and reached back so she could grab her own handful of the blonde’s ass. Yang let out a heavenly sigh as she enjoyed the rough contact form the shorter woman in front of her. The two women stayed still as they rode out their orgasm together, enjoying the scent of each others sweaty bodies mixing in with the intense smell of sex that was filling the air.

“”Now that…that was a fantastic stretch.” Yang said once she finally came down from her orgasmic high. Still trying to regain her composure, Ruby gave out a small moan as Yang dragged her cock out form the girl’s asshole, making sure to slowly help Ruby sit down so that she could regain complete feeling in her legs. Yang placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder while Ruby continued to try and catch her breath. “Now I’ll let you get a quick rest in, but once your feeling recharged it’s back on the treadmill missy. You still need to get that 5 miles knocked out before we’re finished for the day.” Since she was to tired to argue with the buff blonde, Ruby looked up at her taller friend and gave her a thumbs up.

After a few minutes of rest, Ruby hopped back up and was about to grab her discarded shorts until Yang suddenly snatched them out of her grasp. 

“Now what could you possibly need these for..”Yang asked as she twirled the shorts on her finger, “I think you look much better without them, and it’s honestly a crime to hide an ass that fine in anything that isn’t skin tight.” While she enjoyed the complaint washing over her, Ruby couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh as she got back on the treadmill and picked back up where she had been interrupted. 

While she understood that Ruby had to get her running in, the blonde couldn’t help but bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes levitated down to the woman’s now naked ass bounce in rhythm to the brunettes jogging. She then decided that Ruby’s leg day could be postponed for later and hoisted the previously jogging woman over her shoulder and carried her off to Ruby’s bedroom. 

“Oh come on Yang!! Can’t this wait until I’ve actually finished my run?” Ruby asked. Yang just chuckled as she continued to carry her off.

“Sorry Rubes, but no sane person can resist this gorgeous ass.” Yang stated as she gave Ruby’s ass a slap. Ruby let out a small yelp at the rough contact, she then decided to accept her fate and allowed her fuck buddy to carry her free of protest. She may not be able to finish her run, but at least she was going to get a good sweat going.


	6. Blake heats up the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may not be in a coherent frame of mind, but Blake's pleading was all Ruby needed to get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ruby and Blake

“Fuck…I need more…please give me more…”

Sure Ruby always found herself having to hide a rising bulge every time her faunus teammate gave her a friendly word of encouragement or praise, or whenever the faunus caught the scythe-wielder staring at her and gave the flustered huntress a warm smile. However, the warming wave that ran through her body that was caused by her long time crushes pleas for her leader couldn’t be beat by any friendly gaze or happy word.

Ruby wanted to hold off on her thrusting for a while longer so she could hear more of her teammates pleas for her cock, but denying her the pleasure she was in desperate need for her own sake didn’t sit right with the younger leader. Once the pleasing wave finished rejuvenating her post cum penis, lifted her head up from her resting place that had been the crook of the fauns’s neck resumed her previous humping. Happy to have her leader’s cock continue it’s assault on her pussy, Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby’s back and pulled her down so that the brunette was pressing into her body, their breast grinding up against each other as the shorter woman continued to fuck her.

“Ruby…yesssss…” Blake hissed out, dragging her nails along her leader’s back as she laid back and reveled in Ruby’s cock plunging in and out of her. Thankfully for the scythe-wielder Ruby had enough past experience to make sure to activate her aura so that she didn’t walk away with a ripped up back, much like the first time Blake had ambushed her and begged for her help with treating her raging heat. That was a day Ruby could never forget even if she wanted.

The startle Blake had given her as the faunus busted through their dorm door in a heavy sweat, the confusion that ran through her head as Blake ripped the woman out of her chair and tossed her onto her bunk bead, the intense wave that ran through her body as Blake hiked up Ruby’s skirt and begged the girl to share her semen with her, and the feeling of pure ecstasy as Blake rode her cock all through the night howling and begging for more as she rode orgasm after orgasm. 

Speaking of ridding out orgasms, Ruby was sure that despite not resting after her previous trip to cloud nine Blake was currently being hit with another wave of pleasure as Ruby continued to pound the pussy’s…well pussy. In all honesty it was hard for Ruby to differentiate between Blake just enjoying the dicking, or if she had been sent over the edge. The cat faunus had been constantly screaming and and she kept her legs securely wrapped around Ruby’s waist ensuring that the scythe-wielder couldn’t’ leave her vagina until she was finished with her (not that Ruby was in any hurry to leave the woman’s lovely woman hood). So instead of wasting time trying to tell if Blake was on the verge of cumming or not, Ruby simply kept up her intense thrusting pace. In and out, up and down, if the bed below the two wasn’t rocking with every thrust downward than Ruby knew she wasn’t doing a proper job and needed to double down on her efforts.

Also since Blake was in a desperate need to receive her semen, Ruby didn’t bother with trying to hold off her own orgasms. When it was time to let go she simply let go, much like now as the scythe-wielder let out a gasp of her own and released another flow of semen directly into the faunus’s already cum covered cunt. Blake retracted one of her hands from her leader’s back and reached for the pillow her head was resting on and tightly gripped the soft head rest. 

“FUUUUUCK YESSSS!!!!” Blake screamed with a wild smile on her face, tightening the leg lock she had on Ruby’s waist so that her leader couldn’t move her waist anymore and rest inside her so she could fully receive every drop of cum form the younger woman. Once Ruby had finished panting the inner walls of her bookworm teammate with her 5 coat of cum, Blake relaxed the lock her legs had on Ruby’s waist, allowing the scythe-wielder to slowly drag out her cum covered cock from Blake’s overstuffed pussy. A trail of semen stayed glued to the silver-eyed woman’s penis head that connected her dick to the overstuffed cunt she had been fucking. Once she managed to catch her breath, Ruby shifted her head so it was resting right in front of her teammate’s face and gave her a warm smile.

“So…are you done ye-” Ruby didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence thanks to the sudden kiss Blake pulled her into to. Blake thrust her tongue into the woman’s mouth and started to coil around her leader’s tongue as she continued to make out with her, both of Blake’s hands now roaming her leader’s entire body and finally deciding to settle on her leader’s own luscious Rubooty as she gave the soft mounds a rough squeeze. Ruby let out a startled squeak into the kiss, but then melted into a passionate moan as the pleasure from the rough treatment slowly trickled in and worked it’s way to her dick, giving it the kick it needed so she could return to giving her teammate the pleasure she obviously still needed.

Not wanting to deny Blake any longer, Ruby inserted her dick again and resumed her previous intense thrusting, enjoying the rough rocking coming from the bed as she continued to drive into her teammate’s pussy. Blake’s hands still maintained their rough grip on the younger woman’s lower cheeks, only increasing their hold on the supple mounds as Ruby continued to thrust in and out of her. Ruby’s aura was still active so while the pain of her crushes tight grip on her ass wasn’t mind numbingly painful, she could still feel the tight grip as she continued to work on her.

Much like the faunus’s pussy, the bedroom the two were sharing was quickly starting to overflow with the aftermath of the two’s intense fucking. The scent of the two woman’s sweat had become indistinguishable from the scent of Ruby’s cum. While the room was deprived of Blake’s frantic screams and moans of ecstasy, the groans and occasional gasp that came from Ruby when Blake broke off their kiss so she could bite down on the woman’s bottom lip filled the void, coupled only by the loud creaking from the bed as Ruby continued to do her best to give her crush the pleasure she needed.. The sheets on the bed were going to have to either be thrown out or have to serve as a memento to their intense session due to them being beyond saving thanks to the large influx of fluid from the two woman above it. The temperature that managed to rise in the room thanks to the two woman’s vigorous activity. The two were going to have a hell of a time fixing this room up after tonight, but for now both women were content with living in this pleasing moment for now.

While her moans had been mainly muffled due to her smashing it into her leader’s mouth, Blake had broken off the kiss the two had been sharing and threw her head back as her orgasm hit her nerves like a truck of ecstasy. Blake’s hold on Ruby’s ass got so tight that the scythe-wielder was starting to feel the pain slowly break through her aura.. The rough treatment she received from her teammate was all she needed to help push the younger leader over her own edge. Ruby soon joined in her teammates cries of joy as she buried her cock deep into her friend’s pussy and released her semen into her again. Stuffing the faunus with so much semen that it was starting to spill out of the woman’s cunt and join the abundant of fluid currently staining the sheets below the two. The two stayed pressed together for a good few minutes, Blake letting out a few tiny whimpers as she received her leader’s semen, and Ruby groaning as she continued to paint the woman’s inner walls. 

“Gods…that was fantastic Ruby.” Blake said once she managed to snap out of her heat spell. Happy to find her friend free of her lustful spell. Ruby nuzzled her face into the crook of Blake’s neck. “Thank you for that Ruby…and…I’m sorry that I keep having to drag you into my own…issue.” Blake said, petting the younger woman’s head as the two continued to lay on top of each other. Ruby lifted her face from her resting place and gave her friend a stern pout.

“None of that now missy.” Ruby chastised. Blake’s look of concern slowly twisted into one of bewilderment, but before she had a chance to question her leader Ruby started speaking again. “You should know by now that the only thing that matters now is that your okay.” Ruby’s stubborn pout then shifted to a warm smile as she nuzzled the side of her cheek against her own teammates cheek. “I’m always happy to help you with any problem you have.” Blake let out a small chuckle as she let out a small yawn and wrapped her arms around her leader’s back.

“Thank you Ruby.” Blake said right she drifted off to sleep along with her leader.


	7. Arslan warms Ruby up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her cold shower's purpouse was to douse the raging fire that burned in her core, but Arslan was going to help reignite that fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Arslan, no dicks this time. Just old fashion lesbian loving

“Professor Port doing yoga, professor Port doing yoga, professor Port doing yoga.”

That haunting site coupled with the chilling water raining down on the huntress in training back should have cured the lust crazed haze her new buff friend had put her in, but neither could douse the praise ignited fire that burned in the scythe-wielder’s core. 

The brown-skinned brawler’s kind words may have been to assure the shorter scythe-wielder that she was doing a phenomenal job despite never doing burpies before, but Ruby’s main takeaway from the praise was an intense wave of warmth that encouraged the brunette to rip off her own workout clothes and beg Arslan to take her in the middle of Beacon’s currently vacant gym. Thankfully for her and the sanitary sake of the gym equipment around them, Ruby managed to keep her hands on the floor as she dropped down and in the air when she jumped back up. The barley functioning scythe-wielder managed to keep her workout clothes on long enough to make her way to the school showers so she could wash away her urges for the taller woman. unfortunately for her Arslan wasn’t so keen on denying her self a good time.

“Well now, you don’t look like your having too much fun…” Unaware of the brawler’s presence due to her being lost in her futile attempts to stave off her lust, Ruby let out a startled shriek as she quickly spun around and pressed her back up against the shower stall wall, jumping out of the cone radius of the freezing shower that had been raining down on her. “Allow me to make this more comfortable for you.” Arslan said as she stepped into the stunned scythe-wielder’s shower stall and turned the shower dial so that it was at a much more comforting warmth. She then walked into the running water and let out a pleased moan as she placed her hands on her waist and ran them up her torso, pass her impressive bust, and end at her neck. “There we are...now then, care to join me?”

She may have been easily heard over the running shower water hitting the tiled floor beneath the two, but Ruby still managed to miss the brawler’s question. She was much to busy taking in the gorgeous sight of the brown-skinned woman in front of her. Despite her being close to the same build as her sister, mainly in the brawler’s very impressive busy, the work Arslan put into making herself an adept huntress was made apparent tanks to the brawler’s well toned body. Ruby couldn’t help but keep her eyes glued to the brawler’s well developed abs as she watched the warm water rain down and wash over the gorgeous sight.

While Ruby had been enjoying the sight of her buff buddies naked figure, the intense lustful stare Ruby was greeted to as her eyes slowly made their way up the woman’s body was what set the scythe-wielder off. The thought that the beautiful brawler in front of her had been drinking in her own naked figure much like she had been filled Ruby with that all to familiar warm feeling she loved and finally managed to snap her out of her stupor. Ruby lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the brawler’s neck, pressing her own mouth up against the taller woman’s as she did, letting out a small moan as the pleasing warm water ran over her body as she kissed the woman. Expecting a sudden reaction like that, Arslan managed to brace herself and keep the two from tumbling backward and crashing onto the hard tiled floor below them. 

Happy to finally have the scythe-wielder’s body all to herself, Arslan let out a pleased chuckle in their kiss as she allowed her hands to latch onto the shorter woman’s body and feel free to roam every inch of Ruby’s exposed flesh. Happy to be felt up in such a loving manner, Ruby let out a shuddering moan as she temporarily broke away from the kiss the two had been sharing. Arslan let out a hungry chuckle as she leaned her head forward so she could recapture the brunette’s lips and pick up where the two had left off.

Unable to get any distance from the brawler’s mouth, Ruby simply allowed the taller woman to dominate the kiss the two were sharing, allowing Arslan to insert her tongue into her mouth so that the brawler’s tongue was free to coil around hers as Arslan saw fit. While Ruby’s moans had been modest while Arslan continued to work on her, Ruby couldn’t help but let out a startled squeak as she felt one of Arslan’s invasive hands trail down her waist and slip in between the two woman’s bodies so she could insert one finger into Ruby’s pussy. Arslan chuckled into their kiss again as she started to slowly finger the now whimpering woman, using her middle finger to slowly push into Ruby’s pussy then slowly dragging back out again. 

While she was currently lost in her own pleasure as Arslan continued to finger her while she had her other hand continuing to feel up every inch of skin that it could reach, Ruby managed to reconstruct enough of her senses so that she could retract one of her hands herself and reached down so she could return Arslan’s favor. 

Feeling a finger slip into her own pussy now, Arslan tilted her head back and mimicked her new sex friend with her own shuddering moan. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Ruby tilted her head forward and latched her mouth onto Arslan’s neck and started to suck on the brown-skinned woman’s neck while she continued to mimic Arslan fingering tempo.

“Fuck yes!!” Arslan cried out as she threw her head back, “Gods I don’t know if you’ve done this before or if your just a master, and honestly I could care less. Just…don’t…stoooooopppp….” Arslan dragged out as Ruby ceased her sucking and started to trail kisses along the woman’s collar bone and down to her chest. Happy to hear her appreciation for her actions, Ruby closed her eyes so she could better reveal in the warming wave that washed through her body as the warms shower water rained down on her post workout body. “Fuck I need more, I think it’s time we both get serious now don’t you?” Arslan asked as she suddenly added a second finger and increased her finger thrusting tempo, making sure to curl her fingers as she dragged them out so that her clipped finger tips could drag along the scythe-wielder’s g-spot.

“YESSS!!” Ruby cried out as her senses were assaulted with a plethora of pleasure. Eager to keep up with the brawler, Ruby quickly mimicked her friend and got up to Arslan’s increased fingering tempo. Arslan let out a loud cry of her own as she felt Ruby’s finger tips brush her g-spot much like she had done her. 

Not bothering with any more words, both woman went back to making out as they continued to finger each other, Ruby grabbing a fistful of the brawler’s shower soaked hair and Arslan grabbing a handful of Ruby’s supple ass and giving it a good squeeze as she fought off her own approaching orgasm while still making sure that Ruby got the pleasure she wanted to give her. Both woman began to drown out the sounds of the shower water hitting the tiled floor beneath them with the sounds of their increasingly frantic moans, both woman fighting back their impending orgasm because they wanted to make sure the other reached their peak before they reached their own respective orgasm.

It got to the point to where neither woman was able to hold out any longer and they couldn’t hold back there own pleasure anymore. With one finally plunge into each others cunt, both women broke off their kiss and threw their heads back as they both reached there climax together. Both women pussies clamped down on the others fingers as their body’s started to quake. Afraid that she wasn’t going to give her the pleasure she wanted to give Arslan, Ruby felt another wave run through her body as the taller brawler’s ecstasy riddled cries reached her ears, heightening her own orgasm as her internal warmth was coupled with the pleasing warmth of the shower above her.

Since she didn’t have a praise fetish that helped to heighten her orgasm, Arslan came back down from her orgasmic high first, she let out an exhausted breath as she brought her head back down so she could look into her new lover’s eyes; or at least that was the plan until she noticed that Ruby’s eyes were still glossed over thanks to her still being lost in a cloud of pleasure. Arslan chuckled as she picked up the dazed woman bridal style and finally turned off the shower head that had been above the two woman. 

“Well now, that was fantastic.” Arslan stated as she turned around and begun walking out of the stall and towards the female locker room. “I don’t know if you can hear me Ruby, but if you can we’re going to have to do this again in the very near future.”


	8. Coco loves making Ruby a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame and notoriety may not have meant much to Ruby, but that didn't mean she was against Coco showing her off to an audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal Coco and Ruby

“You’re doing a great job Red, but I think our chat would agree with me when I say that it’s a crime to hide an ass that delicious. How about you do the world a favor and ditch the shorts?”  
While she had to only go off her friend’s word the fashionista’s scroll’s chat was filled with to the brim with horny Beacon students typing their pleas to see the woman’s ass free of her red short shorts, Coco’s words of praise were enough to convince the shuddering woman that she should drop her sponge into the soapy bucket next to her and hook her thumbs into the elastic waist of her gym shorts. Then while still revealing in the tingling sensation that was blooming away from her back and through her body, Ruby slowly pulled the red gym shorts down her ass and continued pulling until the shorts were around her ankles, bending over and sticking her ass out further fulfilling the wishes of Coco and the other perverts who had been enjoying the stream of Ruby scrubbing Coco’s car clean in a skimpy pair gym shorts that barley made their way past her thighs and a simple white t-shirt that did little to hide her well developed breast thanks to the soapy water drenching her shirt.  
“Mmhh now there’s a nice sight Red, now why don’t you give that ass a jiggle real quick? Give the people a nice show before getting back to work.” Coco requested, making sure to keep the scythe-wielders name out of her mouth so that their viewers couldn’t discern the identity of the masked huntress in training. Ruby enjoyed getting to embark on her lewd adventures without fear of being found out by her friends or family, and Coco wanted to respect Ruby’s privacy so she made sure to only refer to her by her alter ego. So now thanks to the mask and nickname Coco gave her, Ruby was free to act out her lewd fantasies while receiving praise from her viewers and her trusted lesbian senpi, lewd acts such as the scythe-wielder placing her hands right above her knee caps and beginning to twerk for perverted fashionista and viewers, giving them a nice show as her ass bounced up and down.  
“Now there’s a delicious sight, and it seems like everyone else seems to think so.” Coco stated as she got up closer to the twerking woman, squatting down so she could angle her recording scroll upward and give the luscious ass the focus it deserved. “Fuck Red you’re too good to these degenerates, now why don’t you show some love to my car as well?” The silver-eyed warrior in disguise stayed silent for a few seconds, reveling in the pleasing tingle that ran along her nerves thanks to the kind words she received form her friend. Once her nerves settled however, Ruby reached down into the metal bucket next to her and pulled out the soaking sponge. Then while still keeping her ass out, Ruby held the sponge behind her back and wring the soap water all over her naked ass, giving her ass a slap with her free hand as she placed the sponge back into the bucket next to her so she could get the sponge ready again. Coco smirked as she glanced over to the side of her scroll displaying the chat for their stream, snickering as she read all the thirsty comments lusting after the scythe-wielder’s glistening ass. “You really are too good to these degenerates Red.”  
Shivering with delight thanks to Coco’s kind words, Ruby pulled the dripping sponge out of the bucket again and this time plopped the soaked thing on the hood of Coco’s car, moving the sponge up and down the hood as she went back to washing the expensive high end machine. Every time Ruby would push the sponge forward, she would bend over and stick her ass out, giving the supple lower cheeks a wiggle from side to side so she could further tease the stream observing her. She kept up this teasing pattern as she continued to wash the only spot she still needed to wash, the hood of Coco’s car. When she had to walk around to the other side, Coco would follow behind her, making sure to capture every butt wiggle the disguise scythe-wielder performed and work in a few shots of Ruby pressing her breast onto the hood of her car, giving the well grown D-cup bust a nice squish as she did. She may have been wearing a shirt, but the thin material of the t-shirt combined with the water drenched nature of it left little to the imagination and certainly didn’t stop the plethora of viewers lusting after the disguised scythe-wielder’s body. The thirst and desire to see the young woman fucked got to such a fevered pitch that Coco felt it was a shame that Ruby, the woman who she knew had a praise kink, wasn’t able to drink in the praise form their chat. It was such a heinous crime that Coco knew she couldn’t let slide.

Finally reaching the last few spots she needed to scrub, Ruby did a small excited hop in place as she internally celebrated a job well done. The car was completely clean, and more importantly that meant Coco was about to bombard her with more praise. Just as she was about to turn around and allow Coco to rain praise on her, the fashionista walked up next to the masked woman. Eager to show off the fruits of the silver-eyed woman’s work, Coco aimed her scroll’s camera at the shining exterior of her car so that their viewers had a better view of the high end vehicle’s pristine shine.  
“Damn Red!!” Coco exclaimed as she continued taking in her car’s exquisite shine, “You could practically eat off this hood it’s so clean! Didn’t she do a fantastic job stream?” Ruby wasn’t looking over Coco’s shoulder so she couldn’t read the stream chat, but the fashionista’s approval coupled with the scythe-wielder’s own imagination being filled with all the praise her viewers must have been throwing her way made for a flustered Ruby drastically struggling to suppress the giggles that wanted to pour out of her mouth as she revealed in the self-inflicted fit she imposed on herself. She was so busy fighting to suppress her giggle fit in fact that she managed to completely miss the scroll Coco was offering her. “Give her a minute folks, girl just loves praise.” The sound of Coco’s voice cluing her in as to where she was, Ruby cleared her throat and finally grabbed the scroll once she was aware of its presence in front of her. “So I want you guys to make sure to give her as much as she can handle…” Ruby didn’t have long to ponder her friend’s words thanks to Coco lifting her up from the ground and placing the disoriented woman on the hood of her car. “I’m going to be a little busy with my mouth.” Coco said as she spread Ruby’s legs apart and bent over so that her face was mere inches away from the masked woman’s lower lips.  
Quickly darting her hand to her mouth, Ruby bite down on her free hand as the tip of Coco’s tongue tickled her labia lips, the fashionista lowering her sunglasses so she could maintain eye contact with the blushing scythe-wielder as she continued to tease her lower lips with the tip of her tongue. Ruby had already gotten worked up due to the lustful praise Coco was showering her with so even the minimal contact Coco was doing sent waves of pleasure cascading through her body. It proved difficult, but the since she was still determined to keep her identity a secret, Ruby managed to suppress the noises that wanted to leak out of her mouth suppressed as Coco continued to tease her, even as the tip of the fashionista’s tongue flicked off the hood of her clit Ruby fought to stay quite.  
Since she had been maintaining eye contact with the older woman the whole time, Ruby managed to catch the Coco’s glance over to the scroll she had been holding. Thanks to her new battle at keeping quiet, it completely slipped Ruby’s mind that the elder woman had been streaming Ruby’s lewd show to a live audience, a live audience who could chat with them. Sure it wasn’t the best idea for her to pile on the pleasure she was receiving if she wanted to keep her volume in check, but logic quickly abandoned the scythe-wielder as she held the scroll up to her face so she could get a better view of what their chat was saying.  
Upon finally capturing her attention, the scrolling wall of text that was located to the side of the recording scroll suddenly burst with activity as Ruby’s masked face finally filled the screen, the pure enthusiasm of the chat translating through the blindingly fast wall of text passing through. She wasn’t able to read all the messages of lust, but the words she could pick out along with the translated excitement sent several blossoming shivers that originated from Ruby’s back and throughout her body. They may not have been in person, but in Ruby’s head every person wanting to fuck her and wishing they could impregnate her was a beautiful woman that was eager to please her in every way they knew how. Due to the sudden influx of pleasure, Ruby couldn’t help but allow a few lewd moans escape through her obstructed mouth, Coco’s tongue flicking off her clit assisting in the raised volume of moans that leaked over her hand.  
Deciding that Ruby’s been through enough teasing, Coco finally ceased with her teasing as she slipped her tongue in-between Ruby’s lower folds and started to drag her tongue upward, the fashionista enjoying the sight of Ruby continuing to struggle to keep her voice down as she licked up the woman’s slit. She had just managed to get a 5th lick up the disguised woman’s slit when Ruby suddenly threw her head back and let out a much louder muffled cry as her whole body proceeded to quake and spas on her car. Ruby’s legs clamped down on Coco’s head as she continued to ride out her explosive orgasm, an orgasm that Coco was all too eager to prolong. Even as the scythe-wielder was quaking on her car, Coco continued to eat out the orasming woman, picking up her pace and making sure to touch the spots that she knew Ruby loved. Despite the consistent cascade of pleasure that constricted around her nerves, Ruby still fought to at least keep herself from screaming out in ecstasy despite Coco’s tongue and the lustful words still filling up the chat portion of Coco’s scroll.  
Ruby enjoying such wonderful phrases she managed to catch such as, “I would love to fuck you right out of that mask…”, or things like, “Gods I would love to split you in half!” It was getting harder and harder to keep her wits about her, but Ruby still loved every minute of the attention she was receiving, so much that Ruby released her hand from her mouth so she could quickly grab the end of her shirt and pull it up towards her mouth, giving the stream an unobstructed view of her breast as she bit down on the hem of the shirt. The chat, much like her own pleasure, exploded once again with people now taking about how they would love to fuck her tits. Happy to see all the love people were giving her, Ruby gave the stream chat a bashful smile as she started to fondle one of her breast with her now free hand, roughly fondling the impressive mound while continuing to drink in every lustful praise she managed to catch while Coco continued to eat her out.  
The sight of Ruby reacting to all this attention on the hood of her car was a welcomed sight for the fashionista. The intense blush that refused to leave her cheeks as the scythe-wielder played with her breast while reveling in all the praise she was receiving, both from the stream chat, and the appreciative tongue that was grazing against her clit. Coco wanted to draw out this welcomed sight for a while longer, but it was getting to the point that Ruby was failing at keeping her voice down, and the last thing Coco wanted right now was for Ruby’s identity to leak out due to some student recognizing her voice. The scythe-wielder may have been at a legal age for sex, but that didn’t mean Ruby wanted to get harassed in her daily life by students who’ve seen her naked. So instead of drawing out her appreciation, Coco placed her mouth on the woman’s clit and began to suck on it, drawing out a near recognizable cry from the scythe-wielder as she finally reached her limit. Ruby’s body locked up as she shot her legs forward and arched her back as the pleasure finally overwhelmed the disguised scythe-wielder. Her cry of ecstasy slowly melted away into an exhausted moan until her body finally went limp. The scroll she had been holding slipped out of her hand and landed on her chest, a sign that Coco took that the scythe-wielder had finally reached her limit and passed out. Happy at the signs of a job well done, Coco pulled her mouth away from the sensitive button with a loud pop, an act that managed to pull one final quiver from the unconscious scythe-wielder. Giving her lips a lick as she stood upright, Coco reached for the scroll so she could bid their loyal viewers a found farewell.  
“Mmhh, now that was delicious.” Coco stated after she had finished cleaning off her own lips, “Thanks for attending the stream again you guys, I’ll be sure to send out a message when we’ll be able to do another stream, till then…” Coco brought her free hand to her lips so she could blow a farewell kiss to all the degenerates that had been watching them, “See you perverts later, I know you’re going to enjoy our next show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
